Lucky Me
by FinitoTheEnd
Summary: How did I become the luckiest girl in the world? Because I have an amazing husband, two kids that means the world to me and a family that would do anything to keep us all safe. Is that going to fall apart just because some ghosts from the past decides to show up? No.
1. Chapter 1

I have been called gold-digger and moneywhore, though I am pretty sure that is the same thing. I am not. I just happened to fall in love with a rich guy.

Every single day I am thankful to Kate who fell sick, without her I would never have stumbled into Christians' office. And we wouldn't have had two beautiful babies.

I know that I'll always be gold-digger to some people. Friends from high school and college have been changing drastically since they learned that I am now Mrs. Christian Grey. Some have started talking more to me, other call and ask if I could loan a few hundred bucks to something.

Sorry, I may feel bad for you, but I am not throwing money around, just because I… my husband have more money than sense I don't give everyone what they ask for, especially not those who spent most of college talking behind my back. I know better than being used.

It's been crazy, I was 21 years old and a virgin, thought I would never find _the one_, I would probably have gone to Paul or Jose, maybe even Ethan, (though I don't think Kate would approve very much of that) so I would at least share my life with someone. And then I stumbled head over heels into the office of multibillionaire Christian Grey, after that disaster of interview I never thought I would see him again. I never in a million years thought that only ten weeks later we would be getting married.

I was his first real girlfriend. He was my first boyfriend.

That must surely count for something?

How did I get this lucky? I never thought I'd have a baby before I was at least 30, now I have these two lovely kids, and I am only 25.

I sat at the porch with Phoebe in my arms and looked at Teddy and Christian who was playing in the meadow, Teddy truly is a daddy look-a-like. Christian then caught up with Teddy and lifted him over his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Teddys' delightful screech always makes my heart melt. "Lemme doooown." He laughed again and Christian pulled him back into his arms.

"Teddy bear want to walk?" Christian let him down and then my stubborn little boy started crawling up the stairs.

And Christian thought that he didn't have a heart.

When Teddy finally gets up the stairs he gets to me and looks up at me, biting his lower lip.

"What are you doing Teddy? Are you in trouble?"

He smiled and then ran into Christians arms. Christian sat down beside me and stroke Phoebes cheek. She had her daddy's grey eyes and my brown hair.

And honestly, people say that my kids are not Christians. I can take almost anything but that's not fair, not to my kids. Yes, they are his, I have never been with anybody else than Christian, I have never wanted anybody else. That rumor was spread by bitch troll Elena Lincoln. But after a nice long talk… correction, Christian and his lawyer was talking, Elena sat and listened. She won't trouble us anymore.

"How is she?" Christian interrupted my thoughts and kissed my cheek.

"Good..."

"Daddy! Berry!" Christian reached into his pants pockets and gave Teddy what he asked for, the Blackberry.

Phoebe started fussing, she's probably hungry.

"Good thing she knows how to eat." Christian smiled at us both.

The irony is not lost on me. Phoebe may be two months old but she knows how to melt her father's heart.

I don't care about what media says about me, I know what's true and what's not. And if there are people out there willing to believe that crap then let them.

"How are _you_ feeling?" Christian asked and I sighed.

"Well, good I guess."

"No daddy."

I frowned at Teddy who started talking to himself.

"Hey, baby what are you doing?"

"Mommy and Phee, daddy!"

"I think someone has called you, baby." I said and started giggling.

"Teddy who're you talking to?" Christian asked and Teddy grinned.

"Daddy no talk!"

"Teddy give daddy his phone."

Christian took the phone and I took Phoebe inside and put her to bed. Teddy fell asleep on the couch, no surprise there. Gail was free today, celebrating her and Taylor's engagement.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice whispered behind me as his hands went around my waist.

"Eating something." I smiled and granted him more access to my neck. Then I giggled.

"Teddy is sleeping on the couch." I whispered as Christians hand ventured south.

"He won't be awake for at least another hour. We have plenty of time."

I sighed as he touched me. _There_.

"Not here." I whispered and he turned me around.

"I'll carry Teddy upstairs." He said, kissed my cheek and went out of the kitchen.

I walked upstairs after him and when I opened the door to our bedroom I got swept off my feet.

"Dammit! Stop doing that!" I whined and he dropped me onto the mattress and climbed onto me, I giggled again as his mouth found mine.

"Try to stop me." He whispered seductively.

He sat up and brought me with him, he pulled my shirt over my head and I started unbuttoning his shirt. When that one was tossed aside he pulled off my shorts and I unbuttoned his pants, we both pulled off our last pieces of clothes and he pinned me to the bed. He started trailing kisses south and followed with his hands.

He pulled my legs apart and I giggled when I feel his hot tongue nibbling up the inside of my thigh. As he inserts a finger into me I gasp and when his tongue finds me I nearly convulse. He keeps me pinned down to the bed as he kept on teasing me. And I come, gloriously around him. I have to keep quiet, knowing my son is within hearing range. Then without any further notice his lips clamps over mine and he is inside me.

I almost scream, feeling him move within me. It's not just heaven. It's home. I giggle into his neck as I put my legs around his waist. He started moving harder, faster. I feel how close I am again; I can tell he is not far from it either.

"Come on, baby, give it to me." That's the only thing I need, and I am thrown over the edge.

And he sadi he didn't make love. I seem to have taught him a lot. Well making love or fucking, either way we are damn good in bed.

Do I miss Escala? A bit yeah but we go there at times and have some intense sessions in the playroom, and that's enough for me.

When both out breaths are back to normal we hear Phoebe fussing over the monitor.

"Will mommy go get dressed and take a shower? I'll see what baby wants."

I saw him getting out of bed, finding his boxers and pants and pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"What?"

"Nothing, just looking at my Greek god husband dressing."

He just smiles and shakes his head.

"I love you."

"Love you too." He bends forward and kisses me lightly. Then he exits the room. I fall back onto the mattress.

How the hell did I get this lucky? Those jerks from school can go fuck themselves. So can the goddamn sub-club with Susannah and Leila in front. This guy is mine, and there is no way he'd go back to that lifestyle, he just loves his family too much.

**A/N; this is my first try to write something for fifty shades of Grey. I am not speaking English as my mother tongue so I hope spelling mistakes are overlooked. If you have flames to spread: Take them another direction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! I know I said early May but my situation has not improved and I work like crazy right now. I never thought I would have the great response I got on the last chapter and it really warms my heart! Thank you so much!**

**Okay. So this is the second chapter to Lucky Me. Just to be clear I am not speaking English on daily basis so spelling mistakes will be there. I am NOT writing about ANY cheating whatsoever. First of all I think that Christian has found something he is willing to die for and could never do that to Ana, and Ana would never break his trust by being with somebody else. Secondly that's not my style. And as always flames another direction. Thanks! **

Turned out Phoebe needed to be changed, as soon as Christian returned the fussing went back to softly snoring baby sounds. I giggled and pulled him over me again.

"We should make some food, before Teddy wakes up and makes that impossible." He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Yeah, cause your cooking is just a good as me flying a plane."

"You've never done it." He says and frowns; I giggle and push him off me.

"Exactly." I take my clothes off the floor and started getting dressed.

"You and your smart mouth." He said and shook his head.  
"That's what you fell in love with. Isn't it?" his phone started ringing again and I laugh.

"Yeah, and everything else about you."

I giggled again and went downstairs. Soon enough Teddy came into the kitchen and crawled up on a chair, he had his thumb in his mouth and Dorky under his arm. His favorite stuffed animal is a stuffed donkey, Teddy tried to spell out the word donkey, but what came out was dorky, and since then the donkey is dorky. He sees no wrong with it.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him as I put the chicken on the table.

He nods his head and yawns.

"Did you see daddy?"

"Phone!" Teddy grins and his face lights up like a Christmas tree.

I look out again, what was a lovely fall day has turned to a rainy fall day. I sigh as I give Teddy a few pieces of sliced apple. He continued to look at me and then grinned at me.

"What did you see?" I asked and smiled, he kept laughing. I leaned closer to him and he poked my neck, I frowned and used the closest thing to use as a mirror, a silver tray.

_Oh fuck._

We have been together 3 and a half years and this is the second time he gives me hickeys. The first time was our honeymoon. That I could ALMOST tolerate since it was in a more private place. But this one is huge, right on my neck.

"Thank you for telling me." I say as Christian enters the kitchen with Phoebe on his arm.

"What do you mean?" he say, obviously clueless.

"This." I say and show him my neck.

"That one's fucking huge!" he says before noticing his son only a few feet away from him.

"Christian!" I say, nodding at the toddler eating apples and looking at his daddy with big eyes.

"Fucking huge." Teddy said and grinned even bigger.

"There you go." I said and sighed. "You know he repeats everything." Christian put Phoebe in her seat and pulled his hand thru his hair.

"Teddy, sometimes daddy says things he shouldn't say, but Teddy can't repeat that. Okay?" Christian

"Fucking daddy!" Teddy said and smiled his biggest smile.

"Jesus Crist." Christian groaned and Teddy laughed.

"I thought you knew better than to swear in front of the kids."

"Well, I'm sorry for making mistakes."

"Oh, don't tell me, tell the ones Teddy repeats that word to."

He sighed and sat down beside Teddy. Phoebe was jabbering in her seat and on occasion she would give something you could call a laugh. When I was about to sit down I heard my phone go off upstairs, I run upstairs to get it, only to notice I have three missed calls and six messages, all from Kate.

"I am about to start eating, what has got you so uptight?"

"Umm. How fast after you have given birth can you get pregnant again?" Kate is not her cheery self, she sounds… nervous.

"I don't know, I got back on pills when Phoebe and Teddy were six weeks, why?"

"Is Christian there? Does he hear this? Because I don't want Elliott to find out via him, I just want to be certain. So please don't tell him because I want to know for sure and I am asking you as my closest advisor in this…"

"Kate you're babbling, and even if Christian knew he wouldn't tell Elliott, have you been on pills?"

"Yes, but is it dangerous, because Ava is only seven months…"

"No, I don't think so, I mean of course it might take a bigger toll on your body but dangerous? No. you heard Cassie last month, she had her daughter and then a year and two months later she had her son, and she's alive."

"Are you sure?"

"What does the test say?" I asked as I came back to the kitchen, Christian looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's not negative but it's not positive either."

"It may be nothing, you've had a baby not long ago and your body may be tricking you."

"I just thought that… you know never mind, I will ask Mia to get the flowers instead, is that right?" the sign that Elliott has come through the front door, Kates voice changes again, she's her happy self again.

"You do that. Can I bring Phoebe and Teddy over tomorrow? I want to see you, it's been too long."

"Of course I'd love to see you too! So, 10 a.m.?"

"I'll be there!" I said and smiled. After that we hung up and Christian looked at me.

"Kate, she believes she is pregnant again."

"Oh. Does Elliott know?"

"Nope, and you don't tell him either."

"Why would I?"

"Kate asked me not to tell you but I felt like I couldn't keep it from you."

"Okay, well, aren't you hungry?"

"I am coming." I said and took Phoebe into my arms, immediately she started fussing and I put her to my breast, she started nursing and I started eating.

"Good food." Teddy says as he takes some veggies on his spoon and chews.

"Mommy knows how to cook right?" Christian asks and Teddy nods. Then he looks at me and then at Phoebe.  
"Teddy want Phee food."

"No, Teddy eats Teddy food." Christian says and gives him another spoon of rice.

Teddy pouts and then starts eating again.

"I swear to god, that boy's gonna be just like you when he grows up." I say and adjust as I take up Phoebe to burp her.

"He'll be a heartbreaker when he comes to his years. But that won't be before he's at least 30. And that's the same about you little lady."

As if on cue Phoebe gives off a big burp and I laugh as I put her down to my other breast to let her continue her meal.  
"I guess that answered that question."

"I am serious."

"Christian, I was 21 when we got together; do you think I was underage?"

"No, underused maybe… but it's not the same thing."

"So you mean just because I was a virgin I was…"

"I never said that, I am over the hills that I am the only one who's been there, and look where that got us. This one is two years old and swears. That one is two months and already using her mouth against me." He pointed first at Teddy and then at Phoebe while I laughed.

"We'll have our hands full when they both are teenagers." I said and rocked the baby in my arms

Christian laughed and we continued eating. When Teddy and Phoebe was asleep Christian and I decided to watch a movie, it was cut short however by a phone call. I sighed, this was one of the few downs about living with a CEO, his phone goes on nonstop. But this time I could tell something was off, Christian frowned and looked at me, all the while listening to whoever was talking on the other line. The he just closed the call off, grit his teeth and took a deep breath.  
"Honey?" I asked and got up from the couch.

"31 years…" he mumbled.

"Christian?"

"That man, his name is Thomas; he called me at work as well."

"Some pain in the ass…" but I could never finish what I was about to say.

"He introduced himself as my father."

**Yep. I am going to end it here, but hopefully before the end of next week I will have the next chapter up. I am not a huge drama writer but I have some loose ends I want to tie up and I REALLY have some good ideas I have to get out of my head. Longer chapters will come up, but let's start out slowly shall we?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Sorry about the delay, life got in the way, as usual *sigh*… anyway, on to the story!**

I have seen Christian mad many times, but nothing could compare to this.

"What did he say?"

"What fucking difference does it make?" he screamed and threw the phone at wall, shattering it in the process.

"Christian! Don't yell at me! It's hardly my fault that Thomas wants to come forth now, just calm down a little!"

Christian is mad, I know he isn't at me, but I can't seem to stop thinking. When he had calmed down enough to catch his breath I pulled my hand up and down his back.

"Just tell me what he said, baby."

_"Christian, my name is Thomas Jensen; I am your biologic father. I'm not expecting you to come running to me, I want you to listen to what I have to say, because I only have this one chance of telling you, I don't want you to call me back unless you really feel the urge to, and I don't think you will. You have grown into a better man than I'll ever be, I knew Ella, some say I loved her, I guess they were right, I did, Still do I suppose. But we were young, and restless, I planned on taking her away, run away together and marry, have a bunch of kids and house by the beach. In your papers it says your father is unknown, we were going to get that changed as soon as we got settled in Detroit, you see, we broke up shortly after she got pregnant, I didn't know about you before you were one and a half years old, Ella didn't want to tell her parents who the father was so she lied, telling them she got raped, when we met again she had you with her, and I realized what I missed. We started again. she worked as a waitress and I worked as a construction worker, but our economy wasn't that good, and then her boss told her that she could have a better paid job as an assistant in Detroit, she happily said yes, taking you with her, you were two years old by the time, I was going to come after you a few weeks later, stupid, I know, had I known what was going to happen had I never let her go, not with you in any case. But when I showed up in Detroit with two briefcases and a shitty car you did not live where we got the apartment, you never had, I tried to ask around where you lived, but nobody seemed to know, I moved into the apartment we had, and when I got to the place where she got the job, it had been bankrupt for about six months. I was hysterical, my fiancée and my son were missing, I wanted nothing more than to hold you in my arms, just once more, a time that would never come. Then, after three months of looking for you I found Ella on a container in one of the shabby districts, I tried to ask her where she kept you but she wouldn't say. she was drunk, drunk and high; she was in no condition of taking care of a child, I wanted to help her, I wanted to know what had happened to you, it killed me inside not knowing what had happened to you, but there was nothing I could do, Ella wouldn't let me, I loved you both to the bottom of my heart, but to see what had happened to Ella, how she was taken advantage of… I cannot begin to imagine what you have been going thru. I tried repeatedly to take you away from her, go back home to Pittsburgh, live like a normal family, away from it all. But she refused, she wouldn't give you up. I tried everything, please understand that. Then... Ella died. I know you probably hate me, but I want you to know the truth. If you never want to see me again I understand, but you'll always be my little son."_

I had tears in my eyes when he stopped talking; I looked at Christian, his face blank.

"He could have come forth earlier, he didn't have to wait this long." He whispered.

"Are you sure that he is the right one, not someone who wishes only your money?"

"I had a background check made on him, he is speaking the truth."

"Have you seen him? I mean what he looks like."

"Yes."

"Well?"

Christian looked in his bag and found an old photograph, there was a beautiful darkhaired girl smiling, and beside her was a handsome man, brown hair with copper highlights and intense grey eyes.

"That's him. That's me."

In between them was a small child, I recognized him immediately.

"This was you Teddys age."

"Yeah."

I sighed. I put my arms around him and hugged him. Hard. We both sat there and neither of us said a word. I know how my man works, this the best he can get. I felt how his tears wet my shirt, I didn't give a damn. When we turned the TV off and went to bed he lingered in Phoebes and Teddys room, and whispered to me;

"Never let anything happen to them, please."

"Nothing will, baby, I promise."

Christian fell asleep with his hands tight around me; I looked at his face, his unruly, beautifully sculptured lips and couldn't resist the urge to run my fingers across his bottom lip.

Then I thought about the scars, those burn marks Ellas pimp gave him, she was a victim of some kind of trafficking, I closed my eyes and let a few silent tears fall onto the mattress. Thomas and Ella were like any family, they loved their little baby boy, but fell into a very clever trap. How did she feel? Unable to reach out to the ones she loved, to save her baby boy. Christian was two when they got to Detroit, four when Ella died; it's pretty obvious he wouldn't remember his father. I closed my eyes again and felt Christian tense up, no, don't let it be another nightmare. I want to get him to understand, Ella was a victim, not the evil herself, probably dragged down into drugs and alcohol to stand what she did. She was a loving mother, he had a loving father, they were the perfect suburban. Everything crashed down because Ella had trusted her boss. I buried my face in Christian's chest and started crying, my crying woke him up and he put his arms around me tighter than he ever had.

"Please, Ana, don't cry for me."  
"It's just… nobody should have to endure what you went thru."

Christian didn't say anything. We fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. I woke up a few hours later with Phoebe at my chest, fussing.  
"I think our baby girl is hungry." Christian says and I put Phoebe to my breast and let her suckle.

"She's got appetite, yes you do." I giggle and Christian kisses me sweetly.

"I have a few phonecalls to make, you'll be alright?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, we'll be fine; we have to get to Kate's soon anyway."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"speaking of which, what time is it?"

"9.30. you promised you'd be there by 10."

"Shit." I swore and searched for my phone. I called Kate to apologize, again. "Hi Kate, it's me, I kind of woke up now, can we say 11 instead?"

"You know what? I actually had up your number and was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Thank god."

"You know, don't stress, you'll live anyway."

"I come when I got my bugs ready."

"Yeah don't panic."

"Mommy said shit." We both turned around, only to find Teddy in the doorway, his copperhair tousled and dorky under his arm. Christian smirked.

"Teddy, how long have you been standing there?"

"Now Mrs. Grey who was swearing in front of the kids again?"

**Flames another direction :) thnx**


End file.
